


The etiquette of three-ways

by fandomnumbergenerator



Series: Fairytale of New York 'verse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnumbergenerator/pseuds/fandomnumbergenerator
Summary: If Steve had learned anything from years of awkward double dates with Bucky, it was that the worst part of a three-way is that nobody got as much attention as they wanted, and the best way to deal with it was for everyone to be clear on who was the guest of honor. And today it was Natasha.A little angsty smut, set somewhere between chapters 1 and 2 of Fairytale of New York. Not a stand alone story.





	The etiquette of three-ways

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I have so much actual work I'm supposed to be doing! But instead I wrote this.
> 
> [See the end notes for content warnings.]

Steve thought about Bucky and Natasha a lot.

After he actually met Natasha, Steve had tried to pull back and keep Bucky at arms’ length. He already felt guilty about getting fucked by Natasha’s boyfriend in what was obviously her bed, and he didn’t want to make things worse.

He was also wary of getting sucked too far into Bucky’s orbit. Though he was spending every free minute with him, so that was pretty much a lost cause anyway.

One day when they met up for coffee, Bucky gave him a sly smile and said, “So, Nat and I have been talking …” Steve felt a hot flush of anxiety that Bucky was going to offer him heroin, and that he was going to have to actually tell Bucky how uncomfortable he was with his drug use. But Bucky continued, “and I know it might not have seemed like it when you first met her, but Nat and I really do have outside partners and it’s not an issue. Though I also know that Nat would definitely not mind a crack at you. So, if you ever wanted to, you know, join us, some time, it would be more than OK.”

Steve knew it was a terrible idea. Just one more to add to the running list from when they were teenagers. Taking acid and getting lost in Fort Tryon Park. The double date with the two punk girls who worked at WNYU (Bucky went home with both of them). The time Bucky dared him to go-go dance at The Pyramid. Though none of those things had ended that badly.

He didn’t entirely trust the new Bucky, who seemed harder and tougher and meaner than the kid he’d known. Not to mention the heroin. Growing up, all of Steve’s mom’s friends had been in AA or NA, and back then, the rule was no enabling, you have to let people hit bottom. The refrain was, “How can you tell an addict is lying? His lips are moving.”

That had never sat right with Steve. He preferred harm reduction. But at the needle exchange, he had seen a lot of people struggle. A lot of people whose use was a lot more chaotic than it looked on the surface. And it didn’t take that big of a wobble for things to totally fall apart. If Bucky fell apart, would Steve try to swoop in and fix everything?

But the truth was that Steve was lonely, and he’d always been a little in love with Bucky. And he also had a lot of practice pretending that sex with Bucky wasn’t that big a deal. So Steve said, with practiced lightness, “Oh yeah, Natasha’s a knock-out. Consider me up for anything.” And Bucky waggled his eyebrows at him lecherously, and Steve gave him a shit-eating grin. 

So when Bucky sent him a text the next weekend, “Are you up (for anything)?” he sent back a ;) and spent too long trying to figure out what he was going to wear. He still had a Royal Trux T-shirt from a show he and Bucky had gone to in high school, but it was cobweb thin and honestly too overdetermined. He didn’t have to be nostalgic about all the stupid shit they used to do; he was still doing stupid shit. He decided on jeans and a T-shirt that was only slightly too small. 

Bucky greeted him at the door, wearing nothing but black skinny jeans, showing off his ropey muscles and the burn scars down his arm. He looked like he was probably high. Steve raised an eyebrow, and Bucky grabbed him and kissed him. Bucky was a very good kisser, particularly when there was an audience, and when Steve pulled away, he saw Natasha, barefoot in jeans and a tank top, watching them intently. “No, no,” she said rolling her hand, “keep going.” So they did, hamming it up a little for Natasha’s benefit, until she tapped Steve on the shoulder, and said “Now it’s my turn.” 

Steve didn’t want to ham it up with Natasha. He wanted to show her an unironic good time. If Steve had learned anything from years of awkward double dates with Bucky, it was that the worst part of a three-way is that nobody got as much attention as they wanted, and the best way to deal with it was for everyone to be clear on who was the guest of honor. And today it was Natasha. 

Steve leaned down to kiss her, and kissed her sweetly, waiting for her to make it dirty if she wanted to. She pulled back and laughed, “You kiss like James,” then reached up and pulled him back into a kiss. 

Steve kissed her neck, running his teeth gently along her skin while being careful not to leave any marks. He put his hands on her tiny waist and pushed her tank top up enough so he could touch her smooth skin. Steve was getting more and more turned on and he hoped Natasha was too. He pushed his hands up under her shirt to run his thumbs along the sides of her breasts and she hummed in encouragement. His hands were huge compared to her body and he ran one thumb over her nipple, feeling it harden as he rubbed it in lazy circles.Natasha shivered and pushed against him, canting her hips to rub against his thigh. He slipped one hand down the back of her jeans, and pulled her closer.

She grabbed his hard cock through his jeans and rubbed her hand along its length. He groaned.

“Wait,” he said, “there’s something I want to do first.” He looked over at Bucky who was leaning against the wall watching them, and Bucky gave him a little nod.

Steve pulled off Natasha’s tank top and she unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off along with her underwear. He jerked his head towards the sofa, and she sat down at the edge, seeming to get the sense of what he wanted. He adjusted his dick to a slightly more comfortable position, and knelt down in front of her. She hiked up her knees and spread them to give him a view of her labia, dark pink against her pale skin and her trimmed pubic hair. He leaned forward and kissed her clit gently, then sucked on it, and she made a low groan of appreciation. He moved onto licking. Long, wet, flat strokes. And Natasha rmet him stroke for stroke, and humming her approval. Her taste changed from tart to sweet as she got more into it.

He pulled back and stuck two of his fingers into his mouth to slick them. He looked up at Natasha with his fingers still in his mouth, and she made a breathy, “Yeah.” She was hot and slippery when he pushed his fingers into to her, and he went back to sucking and licking. He rocked his fingers into her in time with his tongue, and he could feel her tightening around him. She was holding her knees up, and her legs were starting to shake as her body drew taut. He started to finger fuck her in earnest and she pushed back against him, every breath a little moan. Until he felt her vagina tighten and pulse hard around his fingers, and she pulled her clit away from his mouth with a shiver. She laughed with pleasure, and pulled him up to kiss her, his mouth and chin sloppy with her.

“I think,” she said, “we can go to the bedroom now.” She pulled Steve up and pushed him back towards the bedroom door. His legs had gone half numb and he stumbled a little, letting tiny, naked Natasha push him wherever she wanted him. She pushed him past Bucky and through the door and onto the bed, pulled off his shirt and unzipped his jeans and tugged them off. She stood looking down at his cock straining up against his underwear. She rubbed her thumb up its length and Steve groaned

“Oh, that’s very nice,” she said. “I thought James was exaggerating.” She looked over at Bucky who was standing in the bedroom door, and Bucky threw his head back and laughed. Natasha grabbed condoms and lube from the bedside table and threw them on the bed next to Steve, but then she said, “Wait, James, I don’t think you’re pulling your weight here. Get over here and suck some cock.” Bucky laughed again, but immediately stalked over to the bed. He pulled off Steve’s underwear, and knelt between his legs, and took the head of his cock in his mouth. Steve squeezed his eyes shut as the pleasure seemed to run like electricity across his skin. Bucky was focusing on the head, sucking and teasing him with his tongue. It wasn't really enough and Bucky probably knew that. Bucky kept looking over at Natasha to see if this is what she wanted, and when Steve looked over at her she was smiling and nodding, as though everything was going according to plan.

“OK. Very good,” she said. “But stop.” Bucky pulled off with a wet slurp, and Natasha nudged him away. She handed Steve the condom and he rolled it on, and she climbed on top of him, pressing the heat of her vulva against the underside of his cock. She rubbed herself along his length, then she rubbed her clit against the his frenulum, her thighs tensing as she held herself at just the right angle to get exactly the pressure and the friction she was looking for. Steve looked up at her. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was a little open.She was totally focused on her own pleasure.

It was shockingly hot, and Steve’s dick twitched with a wave of desire. Natasha looked down at him, and smiled. She held his cock and lowered herself slowly onto it, gasping when she got to the base of it. She held up the bottle of lube and told Steve to give her his thumb. She squeezed a dollop of lube onto it, and placed his hand exactly where she wanted it, so his thumb was right against her clit. She slowly fucked herself on his cock, while Steve held himself back, letting her take what she needed

Her breathing turned ragged and she was sheened in sweat. When her rhythm started to get erratic, Steve took over, fucking up into her, and stroking his thumb on her clit. She leaned down over him down onto him, her arms on either side of his head. Her panting turned to moans and almost to howls as he pushed them both closer and closer until Natasha came with a sob. Steve fucked her faster, until his orgasm crashed through him. Her fucked her gently with the last of his erection then stilled.

She pulled herself off of him as he held the base of the condom, and then she flopped onto his chest, lazily running her tongue across his sweaty chest.

“That,” said Bucky from the doorway, “was the single hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen in my entire fucking life.” Natasha and Steve laughed, sex drunk and loopy.

“Enough from the peanut gallery.” Natasha said. “Get over here and fuck me.” She flopped onto her back, her arms and legs splayed like a starfish, one arm over Steve’s chest and one leg over his leg. “But,” she said to the ceiling, ”you’re going to have to do all the work this time.”

Steve wasn’t ready to move anywhere yet. He scooted out from under Natasha’s limbs and leaned over the side of the bed just far enough to drop the condom in the trash.

Bucky was smiling at Natasha as he pulled off his jeans. He took his cock in hand and stroked it a couple times before positioning himself between Natasha’s legs. He moved her around until her feet were on the bed and her knees were around his hips. He leaned in and kissed her gently, cupping the side of one breast. Steve was still lying right next to Natasha, and he heard Bucky say softly, “Are you sure?” and Natasha nodded. Bucky reached down to line himself up and pushed in with a little sigh. Natasha, eyes closed, hummed contentedly with each stroke. The bed swayed under Steve and he closed his eyes and listened to Bucky and Natasha’s grunting and squelching. Bucky was going slow and steady, and Natasha’s lethargy seemed to be burning off. Steve opened his eyes when she pulled her knees up to get Bucky at a better angle, and then slipped her hand down between her body and Bucky’s.

She turned her head towards Steve and gave him a hazy smile. He rolled onto his forearms to get enough leverage to kiss her, awkwardly and messily, as each of Bucky’s strokes pushed her back on the mattress. It was just the three of them, alone in the world, lost on the choppy waters of the rocking bed. It was intimate and sweaty and perfect.

And then Natasha pulled her legs up further and her pants turned low and hoarse. Steve could feel her body pulling taut and Bucky obviously could too. He was shaking a little holding off his orgasm until Natasha came one last time. She grabbed his ass with both hands and he pumped into her and came with a shiver. He slumped onto her and nuzzled at her neck and he ran her fingers through his hair for a few minutes with him still inside her

Eventually Natasha pushed Bucky away. “OK. That’s enough. Get off me. I need to pee and drink a lot of water.”

It was still early, but it was already dark out, and Steve fell asleep with Natasha on one side of him and Bucky on the other. And it had seemed like maybe they’d found a way to make things work.

Steve had spent the next week in a daze, butterflies of lust and infatuation whenever he thought about Natasha. He had thought that maybe they could be a triad. He imagined waking up between Bucky and Natasha on lazy Sunday mornings and making them all breakfast. But that clearly wasn’t what Natasha wanted. The next time he saw her and Bucky, Natasha had pulled back to a friendly distance.

Sex with Natasha, he later decided, had been a kind of test. Was he actually a good guy or was it all a put on? And could he respect the boundaries of Bucky and Natasha’s relationship, or was he going to get jealous and vindictive. He had proved himself, and now Natasha thought he was good people, and she wasn’t going to worry about Bucky being with him. Her only rules were that she didn’t want to walk in on them in bed together, and if Bucky was going to be gone overnight, she needed to know about it in advance.  


Natasha’s rules made it sound very organized, but looking back on it, it had been a fucking mess.

Steve was very protective of his relationship with Bucky, and didn’t want to open it up to scrutiny and inevitable criticism. So he never told anyone what a mess it had been, not even really Sam. Of course he told Sam he’d been sleeping with Bucky, but he knew that he had made it sound more casual than it really had been for him.

The whole situation had felt like it was always breaking his heart, to have Bucky in his arms but to know that his heart and his home were somewhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings:
> 
> Unprotected oral sex. Unprotected vaginal sex between committed partners.
> 
> It is implied that Bucky is high during sex, but not to a degree that would keep him from being able to consent.
> 
> The Bucky/Steve/Natasha relationship is kind of a mess. Natasha is doing her best to make it work, but Steve is hiding his feelings from everyone, and Bucky is being kind of cad.


End file.
